


What are best friends for?

by crazvdream



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Jeremy is pining, M/M, Masturbation, Michael is trans, Mutual Masturbation, They love each other, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazvdream/pseuds/crazvdream
Summary: It meant he was alone, in his house with nothing to do. In typical Jeremy fashion, what did he decide he could do?Get off to the thought of his best friend, of course.





	What are best friends for?

Jeremy collapsed on to his bed face first, sighing dramatically into his pillow. It was Saturday, and all of his friends were busy, and his dad was at work, which meant he was alone.

Having a sudden revelation, Jeremy sat up.

It meant he was alone, in his house with nothing to do. In typical Jeremy fashion, what did he decide he could do?

Get off to the thought of his best friend, of course. 

He triple checked that the driveway was empty, before struggling out of his trousers and shirt, before collapsing back on the bed in his boxers with a sigh of relief (it was currently summer, meaning everywhere you went felt like a fucking sauna).

He laid back against his headboard, and tentatively pulled down his boxers, before wrapping a hand around his semi-hard dick. 

He started pumping slowly, letting his eyes fall shut and a small moan escape his mouth. As he did, he started to let his mind wander. More specifically, to his best friend Michael. 

However wrong and super weird it might have been, Jeremy had been pining over Michael for too long, and the guilt of getting off to these thoughts was not so new.

He thought about Michael's smile (the one where he gets super excited and grins wide and he's talking about something he's passionate about and there's lots of hand motions) or the times when the two of them will sit together in just their boxers and t-shirts playing video games for hours and hours (and how soft and thick Michael's thighs are and how nice it would be to touch them and mark them and have his head trapped between them as-)

"Hey, Jeremy."

Jeremy jumped, panicking as he shoved his dick back in his boxers- admittedly quite awkwardly as he was still very hard -and turned to the doorway where none other than Michael Mell, the very same friend Jeremy was just fantasising about, was standing, holding two slushies and looking not phased whatsoever by what he had just witnessed.

"O-oh hey, Michael! U-uh what's up? Why- I thought you were spending the day with your moms today??"

Now entering the room, handing a slushie to Jeremy and sitting beside him, Michael replied, "I was but Ma got called into work because someone was sick sooo, Mom said I was free to do whatever."

"Right."

There was silence for a few moments other than the two boys drinking their slushies.

"Hey Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you just masturbating?"

"U-uh... no, I was just-"

"Can I join?"

Jeremy's head whipped up to look at where Michael was sitting beside him, looking at him way too innocently above his drink.

"Why-what-would-what?!"

Michael shrugged, placing the almost empty cup on the bedside table and turning back to Jeremy. "Come on, it's not like I haven't seen your dick a million times before, right? No difference. We're just horny teenage boys, no point in hiding it."

"I- uh- fuck-"

Michael sighed, "I fucking get it, okay, just say no if you don't want to. Jesus Christ, just tryna help my best friend out here."

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?" 

"Yeah, let's do it, not a big deal, like you said, right?" Jeremy laughed nervously, causing Michael to grin wide.

"Awesome."

Michael started to pull off his own trousers, followed by his hoodie and shirt, meanwhile, Jeremy's head was overloading in disbelief of what was actually happening.

Okay so Jeremy, after months of pining over his crush, is not only going to see his best friend- and aforementioned crush -naked, but see him get off while be getting off at the same time. What the actual fuck.

When Michael was left only in his boxers and binder, he turned to Jeremy, face now showing a considerate amount more nervousness than earlier. "So, uh we doing this or what?"

Jeremy, now unable to form words, nodded.

He pulled off his boxers, all the way this time (with Michael following suit) and dropping them onto their collective pile on the floor.

Jeremy's hand gripped his dick, squeezing for a moment to ground himself and maybe make his heart not feel like it was gonna explode out of his chest. He started to then move his hand slowly.

Glancing over at Michael, Jeremy now realised how close they were (his double bed now felt a whole lot smaller). 

With his knee almost brushing against Jeremy's, Michael was rubbing himself slowly, with his head thrown back against the headboard, eyes half shut in bliss. After a few moments, he slipped a finger inside himself and Jeremy let out a moan at the same time as Michael did (Jeremy was definitely storing everything about that away for another day. Or everyday).

The noise from Jeremy caused Michael to turn to him and grin fondly at him. Jeremy's chest was filled with warmth. Fuck, he had fallen hard for this boy.

Michael added two more fingers suddenly, letting out a long groan and leaning his forehead against Jeremy's shoulder. The noise sent a feeling of arousal straight to his dick and his breath caught in his  
throat.

As they continued getting themselves off, they got closer and closer (both to their climaxes and to each other). They somehow ended up with Michael leaning into Jeremy's side, and his face buried in his neck. They were panting heavily by now, and when Michael moaned into his neck, Jeremy felt a shiver run down his back.

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Jeremyy," Michael moaned, and Jeremy almost came right then.

"Ah, shit Michael, I'm gonna-"

"Me too, me too- fuck!"

Jeremy found himself practically fucking his hand as he rushed to reach his climax. His hips stuttered, and he felt himself coming over his and Michael's legs, just as Michael let out a long, high-pitched whine and his hand finally stilled, before he collapsed onto Jeremy, who was too blissed out to be uncomfortable.

"Wow."

Jeremy laughed, "Yeah. Fuck. That's the best orgasm I've had like, ever."

Michael grinned and nodded, "Me too."

"God, I love you."

Oops. Well he didn't mean to say that.

Michael slowly sat up to face Jeremy as they both realised and processed the words.

"Uh, I didn't mean- well I did- but I didn't- not now- I-"

He was cut off as Michael leaned in to press his lips softly against Jeremy's, who finally relaxed. He moved his hands to Michael's waist, who, in return, wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck.

After a few moments of a long needed kiss, Michael pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jeremy's. 

"Finally."

Jeremy grinned. "Yeah."

Michael nudged Jeremy's nose with his own. 

"I love you too, by the way. Dork."

**Author's Note:**

> ah!?!? my first smut fic oOPs hope you enjoyed??!!
> 
> pls comment/kudos, i'll love you if you do!
> 
> literally come talk to me on tumblr @crazvdream i have no friends
> 
> thanks for reading!! ily!!


End file.
